


How to say I love you

by orphan_account



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 thing, Although this is only like a small thingy right now, Fluff, M/M, Mute Graffiti Pete, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Sonny says I love you and one time Pete understands
((I don't know what to say but sorry, if I do continue writing this I will most likely make it a series))





	

I

"Do you want some?"

Sonny grinned up at the taller, leaner boy. It was the smile that seemingly ran in the De La Vega family. Full teeth, wrinkles under their eyes, their eyebrows shot upwards, and a fire shone inside their doe like eyes. Believe Pete when he says it's extremely hard not to gawk at that kinda smile, and even harder not to beam back.

Pete focused down on the few M&Ms in his outstretched hand, all round and misshapen, obviously peanut M&Ms. He cringed internally at the concept of eating them, but some of his discomfort must've shone through because Sonny tensed. The bright smile disintegrated, worry capturing all his features. He closed his fist around the MnMs, his arm dropping sloppily and his entire aura seemed to change.

Pete liked Sonny because he was emotive, because it was easy to decipher his facial features, because he was simply Sonny. Pete found himself doodling in class his profile, the way his eyebrows creased when confused and his ears flared red when angry. He was a perfect example whenever it came to drawing different human reactions. Only, whenever Pete thought of Sonny's pout it stung. Pete thinks it stung because he could see the pain and depression in Sonny so easily.. Yeah, that made sense.

"Look, I get it," Sonny began, running his freehand through his curls. Pete noticed the hand-me-down backpack hanging off one shoulder, and his baseball cap shoving haphazardly into his cargo shorts pocket. "I'm like a two years younger than you, I mean I get it, I cramp your style or whatever."

Sonny sighed momentarily as Pete still hadn't said a word.

"But, like, the least you could do is maybe be like, upfront if you don't wanna be friends." Pete frowned at this, but allowed Sonny to continue. "I, just, give me something to work with dude! Like you're leaving me in the dark man."

Pete met Sonny's gaze, and what felt like an eternity they just stood there. In the middle of the road, the afternoon sun beating down on them both. He whipped around and slung his messenger bag off his shoulder. . . .

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sorry guys I'm like super iffy about posting, and I'm sorry I need the confidence boost and knowledge that people want to read my content. I know I'm lame, just.. Idk, I am super scared over posting so just… tell me if it's okay))


End file.
